create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey James (OC)
Name: Casey James Nicknames: Case (Friends), Pathetic (Bullies), Not good enough (Bullies) Role: The sad one Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 5'4 Weight: 102 lbs Facial: None Skin Color: Fair Eye Color: Dark green Hair Color: Brown, with one dark green streak. Hair Style: Long and straight, half up half down held up with a black scrunchie. Species: Human. Outfit:; Shirt: Black sweater thats a bit off the shoulder. Pants: Black leggings. Shoes: Black sneakers with dark green laces. Accesories: Black hangbag with a dark green strap that goes to the side of her where she holds her weapons, sometime she'll put in earphones. Personality: Insecure, severly depressed, introvert, anti-social, musical, creative, has high anxiety, jumpy, gullible, over sensitive, over thinker, negative, kind, quiet, shy, pluviophile, loner, crybaby, impulsive, and a pesstimist. Likes: Being alone, listening to music, singing, drawing, ignoring the world around her, sleeping, rain, staying up late, clouds, cats, accomplishing spy things, dark colors, pizza, and hot cocoa. Dislikes: Bullies, mean people, the other side, her depression, revealing her feelings to others, feeling hopeless, not being good enough, never being a good spy, her dad, her past, dogs, bright colors, teachers, and popular kids who are mean. Crush: None. Backstory: Casey lived with her mother and father together for 4 years of her life. When she was 4 1/2, her mother unfortuanely passed away from an unknown heart disease. Her father was angered and devestated, and presume to take it out on Casey. From age 5 to 11, Casey faced severe abuse from her father for over 6 years of her life. She was afraid to go home, afraid to talk to people at school, and most importantly afraid be near her father. Casey fell into an early depression at age 8, and would almost always cry. Her father was apart of the other side, so Casey was also apart of that school for a few years. Two weeks after her eleventh birthday, she had one time been hit so badly she almost had a concussion. Somehow, the neighbors heard her yelling, and the police came to her house and her dad was arrested. Casey had an aunt on her mom's side of the family, as her mom was apart of the ISO in the past. She moved in with her aunt, and because of her horrible backstory, the ISO made a special acception to transfer her from the other side to the ISO. Even 3 years later, Casey is still in horrible depression, as she faces bullies, nightmares about her past, and the difficulty of being a spy at the ISO. Her aunt is very kind, but also strict, and usually lectures her about doing better at the school. Casey wants her depression to end, but she doesn't know how to stop it after 6 years. Gallery Casey.jpeg Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:ISO Category:ISO Oc Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Insecure Category:Depressed Category:Introvert Category:Anti-Social Category:Musical Category:Creative Category:Anxiety Issues Category:Jumpy Category:Gullible Category:Oversensitive Category:Over-thinker Category:Negative Category:Kind Category:Quiet Category:Shy Category:Pluviophile Category:Loner Category:Crybaby Category:Pessimistic Category:Artist Category:Singer Category:International Spy Organization